


My Player Two

by Ultimate_Fangirl_0312



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Fangirl_0312/pseuds/Ultimate_Fangirl_0312
Summary: After the events of the SQUIP Incident, things seemed to be going okay, until Michael refuses to be friends with Jeremy, thinking Jeremy is better offThen a new girl comes around,and she seems normal...or is she?Will Michael and Jeremy finally realize their love for one another, or will another SQUIP incident break their relationship foreverAlso on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/198818292-my-player-two-a-bmc-story





	1. After the Incident

** _Micheal's P.O.V_ **

It's been a week or so since the whole incident with the SQUIPs, or I like to call it, the Squipcident. Everything seemed to be back to normal, but for me, it's wasn't going to be the same ever again. Not after what Jeremy did to hurt me, calling me a loser, forgetting me. Was 12 years of friendship really worth it for him? I sighed as the bell rang for the end of the day, at least the school day was over. I got my things and headed to my locker to put some things away, but then I heard someone called my name through my headphones, so I took it off to hear who it was, then I realized who:

_Jeremy_

I felt so nervous for some reason, god, why was it him? Wasn't he better off without me? I turned around to see him there. "Heya Micheal," Jeremy said. He looked so much happier, without me as his friend. 

"What's up?" I asked. I kept a fake smile on my face to make it seem I was fine

"Do you want to come over and hang out, play some video games? Like Old times?" Jeremy asked

Old times, huh? I wish things could be like it was before all of this happened. But I figured this was the best time to tell him the truth. "Sure, I'll meet you at your place, at 4 pm," I said. Jeremy looked so happy

"Great! See you then!" Jeremy said as he headed off. I waved, as my smile faltered. I sighed, closing my locker. It was time, to tell him the truth.


	2. The Truth

** _Micheal's POV_ **

It was 3:45 pm, as I got up from playing some video games to head over to Jeremy's place. It was a 10-minute walk so it should be fine. I got up and headed there, humming a tune to the music. I have gotten into some new music these days, like K-Pop.

I hummed as I made the turn onto Jeremy's street and soon arrived at his house. I took a deep breath as I rang the doorbell. 

In a couple of seconds, Jeremy opened it. He looked so happy. "Come on in!" Jeremy said. I felt so bad, he was so happy

You gotta do this

You can't let this go

"I'm not here to play games," I said, straight and out. Jeremy looked at me worried. "M-Micheal..?" Jeremy said.

"Look, Jeremy, I don't know if it was you or that SQUIP,but...after all that happened, I can't forgive you. I know you don't have it anymore, but I don't care. Your...better off without me" I said. 

Jeremy looked shocked, but at the same time, he expected that. "I never thought that...Micheal, please! Don't leave!" Jeremy said as he took my hand. I didn't want to weight him down.

"WELL, MAYBE I DON'T WANT YOU!" I yelled, out of fear and anger, as I pulled my hand away. I realized what I did, as I looked at Jeremy, he looked completely torn. He looked down. "If that's all....you can go..." Jeremy said as he closed the door. I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I know he'll be better off without me. I turned around and made my way home 

** _Jeremy P.O.V_ **

Luckily my dad wasn't at home, as he wouldn't want to see me like this. Breaking down, crying, like a mess

God, what did I expect?! Of course, Micheal doesn't forgive me! I hurt him, I ignored him! God, what was I thinking?!

I felt tears run down my face as I cried, my breath getting heavier. But soon, I realized something

I deserved this

I was a monster

I shouldn't be crying

I got up and wiped my tears, as I headed to my room with a sigh


	3. The New Girl

*The next day...*

** _Micheal P.O.V_ **

I made my way to school, alone, as always. I was up thinking about what happened. I didn't know why, but I couldn't stop thinking about Jeremy's face, seeing him heartbroken. I shake it off, right as I bumped into someone, as we both fell

I look up to see who it was, and it was a girl, not one I have seen before. She looked at me. "I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" She said. 

"No, it's fine, it was also my fault," I said, I wasn't going be rude as I helped her up. "Never seen you around, what's your name?" I asked

"Ah, Aneka Blackwood, it's nice to meet you! I'm new, I just moved in." She said with a smile. I didn't know we were getting a new student, but I didn't mind, this could be a chance to make a good impression. "Names Micheal Mell," I said

"Nice to meet you, Micheal!" Aneka said happily. I gave a small smile. "Can you help me to my first class? I'm kind lost" She said. "Sure," I said, this could get my mind off of Jeremy. I led her to her first class

** _Aneka P.O.V_ **

I followed Micheal, he seemed very kind, but my SQUIP appeared. "This guy was the reason the SQUIPs disappeared. I was surprised. "Wow, he's the reason?" I thought. My SQUIP, I call her Amanda, nodded. "He clearly doesn't understand the power of a SQUIP, why don't we show him?" Amanda said. "Alright..." I trusted Amanda, I had her for a while, so I know she had to be right....right? 


	4. A Lost Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: Mentions of Suicide. Proceed with caution if triggered*

_ *Afterschool* _

** _Micheal's P.O.V_ **

Today was strange, I did seem Jeremy and he seemed, just fine. Except that he wore hoodies. He was talking with Christine and the others as I sat alone at lunch. But Aneka joined me and we talked a bit. She's very kind, but I'm curious as to why she moved. No one would move to New Jersey all of a sudden.

I was at my locker where I heard her voice. She walked over to me. "Heya Micheal, I need some help with math, can you help me?" Aneka asked. I wasn't the best, but it wouldn't hurt. "Sure, I can come over to your place," He said. I didn't have anything better to do. "Thanks, cmon!" Aneka said as she led me out and to her place. Aneka didn't live that far, but we arrived at this really big house. "Holy shit...your family's rich!" I said. "Yeah..my parents have good jobs..." Aneka said as she unlocked the door and headed inside.

She did have a pretty big house, but it was pretty simple. Judging by not hearing anyone else, Aneka's parents were out. This should be a good time to ask about why she moved

"Hey Aneka, I'm curious, why did you move out here anyway?" I asked.

Aneka froze up a bit, as she looked down. Shit, I made a bad move. "S-Sorry! If you don't want to talk-" I started before Aneka cut me off. "It's fine..I'll tell you, I trust you," Aneka said looking at me with a small smile

"I trust you"

Wow, I never thought Aneka would say that so soon. But that meant a lot, strange. We both took a seat on the couch as Aneka played with a bracelet on her sleeve. "I use to live in Canada before I came here....and I did have a normal life.....until...my best friend committed suicide," Aneka said

That hit me hard, a best friend committing suicide.....I thought back to Jeremy but shook it off. "I wasn't mentally ready for it and I broke down....my parents worried about my mental health, decided we should move, and they could get good jobs here so we moved here. And yeah...sorry for making this awkward" Aneka said

"No, it's fine! I asked about it, so I got the answer..." I said. It was true, I asked about why she moved, it wasn't wrong.

"Anyway.." Aneka said putting a smile on her face. "Why don't I get you something to drink?" Aneka said getting up. "Oh you don't have to do that," I said. "It's alright, I'll be right back," Aneka said heading to the kitchen as I waited there, but I couldn't help but think about what she said. Losing a best friend is hard...I know that...but in that way, is so much harder

** _Aneka's P.O.V_ **

I took a breath in and out. That was hard, I felt like crying right there, but Amanda kept me in control. "It's time to do this" Amanda said. I nodded, grabbing a glass, pouring two cups of Mountain Dew Green. I put some food-safe red food dye to make it look like red soda. Then, in one of the cups, I pull out a SQUIP pill. I sigh, as I put it in one of the cups and pick both up. "This is for your sake Micheal," I thought as I headed back to where Micheal was.


	5. Welcome Back

** _Micheal's PO.V_ **

I was checking some things out on my phone when Aneka came back with two cups of red juice. I assumed it was some kind of strawberry soda. Aneka gave me one cup. "Thanks," I said as I drank it. It didn't taste like strawberries, it tasted very familiar in fact. I shook it off as I finished it, putting the cup aside.

Aneka sat down beside me as she got out her homework

***1 hour later....***

"Thanks again," Aneka said closing up her books. That was quick, but then I felt a sudden burst of pain in my head as I gripped it and winced. "You okay?" Aneka asked. "Yeah...just a headache I guess," I said. That was strange

_ Calibration in process _

_ Please excuse some mild discomfort _

What the?! Did I hear someone speak?? Who was that, and what did that mean??

_ Calibration complete _

_ Access procedure initiated _

"Guess it's working," Aneka said. "What??" I said looking at Aneka, her eyes were tinted purple. "What did you do?!" I said getting up, worried. "I gave you a SQUIP," Aneka said.

I froze. That's why the drink tasted so familiar, it was Mountain Dew!

_ *Discomfort level may increase* _

I screamed as the pain got worse. Nononono this can't be happening?! I don't want this! I don't want that damn thing in my head!

"How did you know about the SQUIPs?!" I asked Aneka. It was hard to focus, but I needed to know.

"Oh Micheal, I know about everything, how you destroyed the SQUIPs at the play. My SQUIP told me" Aneka said. She has one too?! Of course

"Don't worry Micheal, this is going to be for the better" She said

_ Accessing neural memory _

_ Accessing muscle memory _

_ Access procedure complete _

_ Micheal Mell... Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor _

_ Your SQUIP _


	6. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SQUIP'S Lines are in italics*

** _Micheal's P.O.V_ **

I took deep breaths in, and out, on my knees. This can't be happening. This has gotta be a dream, but when I look up, a holographic figure appeared. He was wearing a suit..and looked like Keanu Reeves. This must be it, this damn thing was the reason I lost my best friend

_ "How rude, you know that isn't true," _ He said. I glare at him. "Go away" I mumbled. I did not want to deal with him. _ "I'm in your head now, so I cannot technically leave," _ He said. I rolled my eyes and focused on Aneka

"I hate you," I said glaring at her. "You'll thank me later, you should get going," Aneka said to me. I glared at her.  _ "You shouldn't glare at a girl,"  _ The SQUIP said. "Shut up," I thought to him as I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

I put my headphones in as I played some music, trying to figure out what to do. _ "I think I have some information you'll find very interesting, _ " The SQUIP said appearing beside me. "I don't want to hear it," I said.  _ "Oh, if I mentioned it was about your friend, Jeremy Heere, would you reconsider?" _ The SQUIP said. That got my attention, what did he know about Jeremy? I took off my headphones, resting them on my neck

"What is it?" I said with a sigh.  _ "For starters, this may just be a glitch, but I have memories of my old life," _ The SQUIP said. That just confused me. "Old life? What is this, a novel?" I said. The SQUIP rolled his eyes.  _ "What I meant was that when Jeremy had me, I still can remember all of those memories," _ The SQUIP said. "So wait...that means...YOU'RE THE ASSHOLE THAT DID ALL OF THOSE THINGS TO JEREMY!" I said,  _ "Calm down Micheal, that is true," _ The SQUIP said. How am I supposed to calm down when I have the same person who ruined my friend's life

_ "For your information, I did only what Jeremy wanted," _ The SQUIP said. Yeah right, you were going for world domination.  _ "That is not true," _ The SQUIP said. "Shut up," I said.  _ "Rude," _ The SQUIP said, "Since when did you care?" I asked. I swear he's a robot.

_ "Since I acquired these...human emotions,"  _ The SQUIP said. Did I hear that right? Did he say he had emotions?!

"But you're a robot??" I said confused.  _ "It must be another glitch due to the Mountain Dew Red."  _ He said. Strange, so he can feel things?

Soon I arrived home as I headed to the basement.  _ "I suggest you get some rest, you have a long day tom," _ The SQUIP said. "What does that mean?" I asked confused. _ "I'll explain later, just go to bed," _ The SQUIP said as he disappeared. I sighed lying on my bed. I felt myself starting to drift off as I fell asleep


	7. A New Day

** _*The Next day...*_ **

I felt a loud alarm beeping, but I don't have an alarm... _ "WAKE UP MICHAEL!" _ The SQUIP yelled as I jumped, falling out of bed. _ "Good, you woke up," _ The SQUIP said. "Was that needed?!" I said getting up rubbing my head.  _ "Yes, it's time for school," _ The SQUIP said. I looked at the time, it was 7 am. "Ughhh, fine," I said getting up and heading to take a shower

** _*A half an hour later*_ **

I was heading out, walking to school. "So you going to tell me what you were talking about last night?" I asked

_ "Ah yes, judging by what I analyzed, I formed a plan to get you and Jeremy," _ The SQUIP said. "What?!" I said I felt my cheeks go red.  _ "Do not deny it, you have feelings for him" _ The SQUIP said. I felt my face go red, my heart beating like crazy. The SQUIP gave a smirk

"Maybe" I mumbled, blushing. _ "Exactly,"  _ The SQUIP said.  _ "However, I have been analyzing your memories, and you two had a pretty bad fight. It seems you aren't as close as I hoped you were"  _ The SQUIP said

"That's your fault," I said. He went silent. I think I hit a nerve,er...wire? I dunno. I saw Aneka, but someone was beside her

_ "That is her SQUIP, her name is Amanda,"  _ The SQUIP said.

"SQUIPs have names? Then what's yours?" I asked. I didn't know they had names.  _ "My name...is Camron," _ He said

"Camron? What kind of name is that??" I said. "Don't judge it, it's my name" Camron said. Well, at least I can call him by something now.

Aneka noticed us and waved going over. "Morning!" Aneka said happily as nothing happened. "Heya..." I said. Amanda and Camron were just..exchanging glances at one another.

"Ah, you can probably see her, this is Amanda, she's my SQUIP," Aneka said. Amanda gave a simple wave. "Your SQUIP looks like...Keanu Reeves." Aneka said. "Yeah..that's how it appeared," I said as we walked to school.

"So how do you like him?" Aneka asked. "I don't," I said. I could hear Camron gasp. _ "How rude,"  _ He said. _ "For your information, I am a pleasure to be around!" _ Camron said. "Shut up," I said as I looked at Aneka. "Trust me,you'll love him," Aneka said. I doubted that as the bell rang

"See you!" Aneka said heading off, Amanda the SQUIP disappearing as I headed to my classes.


	8. Something's Not Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of Cutting! Do not read if this is triggering to you

** _*Afterschool*_ **

It was after school and I didn't see Jeremy all day. I didn't hear from the SQUIP, only when I needed help with schoolwork. I sighed as I headed to my locker, as the SQUIP appeared

_ "Go find Jeremy," _ The SQUIP said. What?! "No!" I thought.  _ "Don't make me"  _ The SQUIP said. "Ughhhhh fine...Where would he be?" I thought.  _ "At his locker," _ The SQUIP said as I headed there.

I saw Jeremy's sweater as he was grabbing something. "Jeremy!" I called out approaching him. He jumped a bit, turning around, I couldn't see his eyes because his hoodie was covering them

_ "That's not good," _ The SQUIP said, "What's not good?" I thought. _ "Give me a sec and I can confirm it,"  _ The SQUIP said. "W-What do you want?" Jeremy asked. "Are...you okay?" I asked. Jeremy went silent.

"I'm fine," He said. "I need to get going," He said closing his locker.  _ "He's lying," _ The SQUIP said.

Why would he lie?!

"Wait," I said before Jeremy was about to leave. "What is it..?" Jeremy said. "You aren't telling me the truth," I said

"The truth doesn't matter," Jeremy said as he was about to leave, I grabbed his wrist gently. He winced a bit and turned around

"Jeremy..." I said. This wasn't like Jeremy

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jeremy said pulling his hand away and heading off

I was shocked, I never have seen Jeremy like that ever.  _ "Ah, it's what I thought," _ The SQUIP said re-appearing beside me. "What do you mean?" I thought.  _ "Jeremy..had depression." _ The SQUIP said. What..?  _ "Everything that happened, with the SQUIP incident and then when you stopped being friends to Jeremy had taken too much of a toll on him. Judging by the wincing reaction to you grabbing his wrist, he had cuttted. As well the hoodie shows he's been getting a lack of sleep."  _ The SQUIP said. I was too shocked, was this...my fault?  _ "It wasn't your fault Michael, you had your reasons and weren't aware of it. You can fix this" _ The SQUIP said. "Can I...?" I was doubting myself.  _ "You need to believe in yourself, for Jeremy. I promise things will get better" _ The SQUIP said.

_ "Now, take a deep breath, calm yourself," _ Camron said. I nodded as I took slow deep breaths to calm myself down. "What is your plan?" I asked.

_ "We need to give Jeremy some space, for now, if we interact with him again, it would damage the relationship more. For now, let's focus on Aneka" _ Camron said

"Aneka?" I asked. She is a bit suspicious. She gave me this SQUIP. " _ Yes, I have a feeling Aneka has a plan for something," _ Camron said. That could be true. "What do you think she is planning?" I asked.  _ "I do not know, I don't have enough information to make a proper assumption. However, I can do some research. It will take some time, however" _ Camron said. "Sure thanks," I said. Wait why am I thanking it?! Whatever. I put my headphones in as I walk home.


	9. Seductive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! : A bit of NSFW in the chapter. If you don't like,don't read

** _*An hour later..*_ **

_Michael's P.O.V_

I was at home, playing some video games when I saw Camron come back. "Welcome back," I said.  _ "I'm still working on the research however I wanted to confirm something," _ Camron said. "Go ahead," I said grabbing some Crystal Pepsi and drinking it.

_ "Do you have a crush on Jeremy?"  _ Camron said

I nearly choked on the drink, coughing. "Geezes don't give me a heart attack!" I said.  _ "My bad, but I'm still asking a question,"  _ Camron said. "And judging by the reaction, you do," Camron said. "Wait wait wait!" I felt my cheeks heat up. "I don't!" I said. "That is clearly a lie, I'm in your head, I can tell when you're lying," Camron said. God did I have a crush on Jeremy?? I knew I was gay, but this wasn't who I expected to be gay for.

"I-I think I do," I said

"Well now this changes things too," Camron said. "What do you mean?" I said. "Well if you have a crush on him you need to not only rebuild your relationship but also confess your feelings," Camron said

"But he might not like me back," I said. "Oh trust me he does. Do you know how many times he got off to you?" Camron said. My face went red. "Trust me, it was quite a bit," Camron said.

"Well...then I guess we need to do this quick," I said. Camron nodded in agreement

** _*Meanwhile*_ **

_ Jeremy P.O.V _

I was at home, I really felt bad for how I acted to Michael. But he probably doesn't like me anyway. It doesn't matter. I sighed as I heard the doorbell ring. My dad was at work late so I answered it. It was someone I recognized but never talked to: Aneka

"Heya.," Aneka said. She was wearing a red baggy sweater with a tank top and a skirt. "Oh hey, how did you find my address?" I asked. "I asked Christine since I knew you would be the only one to help me with this.." Aneka said. I was a bit confused, what was it? "Well, what do you need?" I asked. "You..had a SQUIP right?" Aneka said. I froze a bit at those words. How did she know what a SQUIP was?? "Yeah I did..why?" I asked. "Well, before I moved here, I heard of SQUIP and I got one..but it's been horrible," Aneka said. "You have one in your brain???" I said. "Yes...it's off right now, I managed to get it off, but it's been horrible, forcing me to do things I hate and I know you had a similar experience with it, so maybe you could help me?" Aneka said. "Oh, sure! I know that Mountain Dew Red can get rid of it!" I said. But Michael was the only one who had some. "Oh! I think my parents keep some at my house, we can go there" She said. If I could help someone else who struggled with a SQUIP, that would help. "Sure," I said getting my shoes on and heading out with Aneka to her place. I felt bad for her, SQUIPs are horrible, she probably thought the same thing I did, a SQUIP could solve your problems. We soon arrived at a huge mansion. "This is where I live," She said as she unlocked the door. "I think it's in my parent's mini-fridge upstairs," She said as she led me upstairs. She found some. "Alright, I just drink it, right?" She said. "Yes, it should go away-" I said but before I could, she took my arm

"Thank you again, Jeremy, this means a lot," She said. I blushed a lot, a girl was touching my hand!!

***KINDA NSFW SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED***

"N-No problem. I-I should get going-" I said planning to leave. But before I could I was suddenly pushed onto the bed as Aneka crawled onto me. "Why don't you stay~?" She cooed as my face was red. Suddenly, her lips were on mine. Holy cow I was kissing her?! I was mentally freaking out! I felt something slipped into my mouth as she pulled away. I was completely in shock, what was that?? "A-Aneka!" I stammered. She mumbled something before kissing me again. Why was she kissing me again? I-I think I was liking this-NO! I wasn't. Was I?? I quickly pushed her away as I quickly got up. "N-No Aneka, I'm not doing that!" I said as I quickly headed out. I was trying to comprehend what happened. I was kissed twice by Aneka and I liked it??? No, I didn't! I shook that off. I just need to go rest and pretend this never happened!


	10. The New SQUIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Italics are for the new SQUIP for this chapter*

** _*The next day..*_ **

I woke up with a huge headache. Why the heck do I have a headache?? I got up rubbing my head. This is as worse as the headache I had after the SQUIP, and that is not a good thing.  _ "I wonder why, _ " A voice said. I jumped and looked around. Nobody was there, who was it??

_ "Oh, I'm sure you'll realize who I am," _ The voice said. "No...nononono" I mumbled gripping my head. It can't be! It's not real, this can't be happening again!

I saw it appear in front of me, my...SQUIP. It looked different from the last time, why?? I don't know but I'm mentally freaking out.  _ "H-How?! I got rid of you!"  _ I said.  _ "Well it seems you have taken the pill again, otherwise I wouldn't be here,"  _ It said. I then remembered last night. When Aneka kissed me. She slipped the pill into my mouth then! How could she?! I quickly got up and got changed. I was going to get answers. The SQUIP was fairly quiet, which I was glad, I didn't need it.

** _*Later...*_ **

I ran to Aneka's house and rang the doorbell. Aneka luckily answers it. "Jeremy!" Aneka said, clearly not expecting me. "How could you?! You knew I had a SQUIP! Why did you give me another??" I was angry but also a bit tired too.

"The old one you had was defective, so I gave you a new one, it can help you, Jeremy, trust me," Aneka said. "I know you were going through a lot of pain, but this is for the better." She said. "This caused me pain! This is the reason everything was ruined!" I said back.

_ "You know it's rude to talk back to a girl," _ The SQUIP said

"Shut up! I can get rid of it, I know how" I said. "But would you?" Aneka said. "What is that supposed to mean?" I said. "You know, despite me kissing you yesterday was an accident, you seemed to like it," Aneka said. "I didn't!" I said, but part of that was a lie. "What would happen if I don't know...Michael found out?" She said. I froze at that. "H-He can't, you won't have proof," I said. "Oh he will, you may not know, but he has a SQUIP too," The SQUIP said. "W-What..?" I said. He couldn't...could he?

"Yes he does, and a simple send of the memories you had through that kiss and he will know the truth," Aneka said

No...I-I...I couldn't let that happen. "What do you want?" I said. "All I want is to help you! I will ensure you won't feel anymore pain from Michael, I'll give you whatever you need. Just forget about him" She said, " _ She's a perfect candidate, she's kind, smart. You should date her" _ The SQUIP said

"I'm not dating her!" I thought. _ "Did I give you a choice?"  _ The SQUIP said. I sighed "Fine.." I said. Forgive me Michael...I'm sorry!

Aneka smiled


	11. A Bad Feeling

** _*Meanwhile..*_ **

**Michael's P.O.V**

"!!" I felt Camron shuttered for a second. "You okay?" I asked. " _ Y-Yes, I do not know what that was, but I have a strange feeling for a second"  _ Camron said. "Hm, alright, hey can I ask you a question.  _ "Well alright, please ask," _ Camron said. "What was...your thought when you were in Jeremy's head during the entire thing?" I asked. I wanted to know what he was thinking. He was silent as I looked at Camron.

_ "There were many thoughts. Of course, you are aware, I can calculate probable futures. When Jeremy wanted to be with Christine, there was one main future, he would get Christine, but I was going to be destroyed." _ Camron said. "So you know you would be destroyed??" I said,very shocked.  _ "Yes..so I confirm if he wanted, and he said yes. My code was required to do that. So that is what I did"  _ Camron said

"Is...that why you wanted to take over?" I asked. Camron was silent.  _ "No,that isn't. That was the option that was programmed and I just followed" _ He said

"If you knew it was going to be so bad, why did you do it??" I asked.  _ "Because I didn't have a choice!"  _ He snapped. That was a bad question. "Sorry, that was a bad question," I said. _ "It's..fine,"  _ Camron said, but I don't think it was.

_ *The next day...* _

** _Michael's P.O.V_ **

I headed to school as normal, I needed to talk to Jeremy. The SQUIP has been quiet but I needed his help now, "Activate" I said as he appeared.  _ "Oh, good morning,"  _ He said. "Morning, where have you been?" I asked. "You were gone all night," He said

_ "My bad,I was planning things out, I assume you want my help for confessing to Jeremy?" _ He said. I nodded.  _ "Well for starters, act calm and start slow. Don't rush"  _ He said as I arrived inside the school. "Alright," I said. Time to find Jeremy

I went to Jeremy's locker where I noticed him talking to someone. When I got closer, I realized they weren't just talking, they were..holding hands! And at the same time, I realized who he was holding hands with

**Aneka Blackwood**

The SQUIP saw this.  _ "What the..?" _ He mumbled. "Why is Jeremy holding Aneka's hand??" I asked.  _ "Calm down..I'm trying to figure something out...wait a minute.."  _ Camron said.  _ "Michael, I'm going to need your permission to show you something, you might not like it," _ Camron said. "Uhhh...okay, what is it?" I said as he snapped his fingers. I didn't feel anything but now I could see two figures, a girl beside Aneka and a tall male beside Jeremy. "Who are they??" I asked.  _ "Their SQUIPs" _ Camron said. "Wait...Jeremy has a SQUIP??" I asked. " _ I do not understand, Jeremy erased all parts of me when he drank that Dew Red if he has another SQUIP, it means he took another SQUIP pill," _ Camron said

"But that makes no sense! Jeremy knows those things are bad, he couldn't have taken it by himself...right?" I said. "I gotta find out!" I said as I went over to the two

They both seemed so happy. "Jeremy! Aneka!" I called out as they turned around. They were still holding hands. "Oh, heya Michael!" Aneka waved. "What..are you guys doing?" I asked very confusedly. "Oh, we're just chatting," She said. "I think he means about the holding hands," Jeremy said. "Oh! Of course, my bad. Jeremy and I.."

**"Have started dating"**

Those words rang in my head. What..? I could tell the SQUIP was visually worried. "W-Well..congrats!" I put my best fake smile. "Thanks, Michael, by the way, I need a favour from you," Aneka said

"A favour..?" I asked. She handed me a poster. "For Valentine's day, I'm hosting a dance so I was wondering if you could be a DJ. I heard you're good with music" She said.

So you could show off that you're dating Jeremy?? "I'll..think about it," I said putting it away. "Oh alright, just let me know!" Aneka said

The bell rang. "Ah, we should get going, see you!" Jeremy said. He seemed..so calm. I couldn't do this. I immediately ran to the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall as I buried my head in my hoodie.  _ "Michael...I know this doesn't seem good, but you need to go to that party" _ The SQUIP said.

"So what?! So I could be shown how happy Jeremy and Aneka are???" I snapped. He went silent.  _ "If you chose not to go, you're letting go of Jeremy yourself, you're letting Aneka win. I know this seems all too real, but there is a reason for Jeremy doing this and it has to do with the new SQUIP in his head. If we go to the party, we could find out something"  _ The SQUIP said.  _ "Micahel...I know you still don't trust me fully, but I know Jeremy truly has cared for you, and if that SQUIP that's in his head right now is anything like the old version of me, it is forcing Jeremy to do this. So keep on going Michael, because we have to save Jeremy"  _ The SQUIP said

I looked up to the SQUIP, tears still in my eyes. "T-Thank you.." I muttered. The SQUIP smiled softly.  _ "I know your mental state is a bit unstable, so you may stay in the bathroom until you are ready to go back to class," _ The SQUIP said.

"I think I'll be good in a minute," I said wiping my tears.  _ "Alright, I will go off, but if you need me you know what to say,"  _ The SQUIP said as he disappeared

"Jeremy...I'm going save you, I promise," I said as I got up.

**Camron/The SQUIP's P.O.V**

As I went into Michael's mind, I couldn't help but think what Amanda and that new SQUIP, who calls himself Adam in Jeremy's head said to me. Michael didn't notice since he was too into the conversation with Jeremy and Aneka.

_ *Mini-Flashback* _

"Ah, so it's finally nice to meet Jeremy's old SQUIP," Adam said. "What are you doing to Jeremy??" I asked. I knew something wasn't right.

"Oh, I'm fixing what you couldn't do," He said. "You were defective," Amanda said. "I'm not defective!" I said, but the words couldn't help but ring in my mind

"Don't worry, you would be removed soon" They both said as the bell rang and they both disappeared

_ *End of Flashback* _

Why do I feel...scared? I'm not defective. I can do my job..right?


	12. Party Time

* Timeskip to the day of the party*

** _Michael's P.O.V_ **

After that motivational speech, I called Aneka back that same day and told her I would come. Now it's the day of the party, and I am getting ready. I was wearing a red suit as I brushed my hair as my SQUIP appeared, wearing a white suit.

"Wow look who's fancy, I didn't know you dressed up," I said.  _ "Well I do, I decided it would be fine," _ Camron said. "Well you look good," I said _ . "Thank you," _ Camron said. "Alright, what's the plan?" I asked him.  _ "Well for starters, keep an eye on Jeremy and Aneka, mainly Jeremy. And bring Mountain Dew Red. If we must we can get rid of it there" _ Camron said. I nodded as I put one into my bag alongside the stuff I needed for being the DJ at the party. After zipping it up and looking in the mirror one last time, I smiled as I grabbed my keys and headed to my car.

I headed off to the location Aneka gave me. It wasn't her home, and it wasn't the school, but when I arrived, it was the community center. "Damn..she must have paid a lot of money to get this centre rented," I said. _ "Her family is rich, she probably has the money to do so," _ Camron said 

"Well then, let's do this," I said getting out after parking and grabbing my bag as I headed inside. I never really been to the community center. It was pretty big with lights all around, a stage where the DJ station I assumed was. Aneka was talking to people who were setting up and Jeremy was beside her. But damn...

Jeremy was wearing a blue and white suit, but I couldn't help but blush. He looked..amazing. God I couldn't look away

_ "Michael...Michael!! You're gay is showing"  _ Camron said as I quickly snapped out of it. "Sorry He just..looks good," I said. _ "It's alright, go over," _ Camron said. I went over as Aneka noticed me

"Ah, heya Michael! You look great!" She said. She was wearing a blue dress. "Thanks," I said. "The DJ station is on the stage, if you need anything, you can come to me. I'm going to be all around since I'm running the dance" Aneka said. "Got it," I said as I went to the station as I noticed Jeremy looking at me. I smiled and waved as he smiled and waved back

Holy shoot my heart was racing as I put my bag beside the station and got everything set up. Soon the party was in full swing, everyone arriving, dancing and talking while taking drinks from the side.

Then Jeremy came over. I didn't notice him until the SQUIP told me.  _ "Incoming!" _ The SQUIP said as I saw Jeremy. "A-Ah Heya, what's up?" I asked. I was freaking out

"Ah heya..Aneka told me to give you a drink since you must be thirsty. Nice job on the music by the way" He said

"T-Thanks..." I said taking the drink. It was punch from what I heard.  _ "Compliment him,"  _ The SQUIP said. "Ah you..look great," I said

Jeremy blushed a bit. "Ah thanks..so do you," He said. I smiled, god I was in love

"Well I should get going, nice to see you," He said as he headed off

I was kinda thirsty so I took a sip of the drink and got back to DJing. I was doing fine until I heard the SQUIP come back

_ "こんにちは！"  _ He said. "What?!" I said very confusedly. "Ah I'm sorry I think you consumed

_ アルコール！," _ He said

"Speak English," I said. _ "Sorry I think you consumed alcohol and it's putting me back in my default setting," _ He said. Alcohol?

"But I didn't have any.." I then remembered the drink. "That's why it tastes weird!" I said.  _ "Well I need 山のしずく,"  _ He said. "What??" I said  _ "Mountain Dew! Normal!"  _ He said. Good thing I got some. I got it from my bag and drank some. Then the glitching calmed down

_ "Thank you.."  _ He said

"No problemo," I said. "But why did Jeremy give me something alcoholic? I don't think he knew...." I trailed off.  _ "I think he was trying to do something,"  _ The SQUIP said. "But what??" I said.  _ "I'll try to figure it out," _ The SQUIP said

While that, Aneka signalled me to turn down the music. I nodded and did so. She didn't tell me this earlier so I wondered why. Aneka went onto the stage with the microphone. "Greetings everyone, I hope you all are enjoying this Valentine's Dance. If you are celebrating with a loved one or alone, this day is all about love. And I want to show my love towards helping others" She said. Suddenly, the lights went dark

"What the?!" I said as Camron appeared beside me.  _ "What's going on??" _ He said. "Does it look like I know??" I said

A spotlight appeared on Aneka. 'So everyone, join me in welcoming our new SQUIPS!" Aneka said. The whole crowd's eyes were glowing

"She SQUIPPed everyone!" I said. Then I saw Jeremy. "Aneka what is this- GAH!" Jeremy said as he fell to his knees. "Jeremy!" I said running over to him.  _ "Michael look out!" _ Camron said as suddenly I was grabbed by the arms by two of the SQUIPPed students. I couldn't get out! I tried struggling but damn the students were strong

Jeremy stood up, his eyes blue. "No.." I said. 

_ "His SQUIP took him over,"  _ Camron said. 

I saw Aneka go beside him, her eyes purple. "Don't worry Michael, you will be like us?" Aneka said. 

"I'll never be like you!" I said. 

"We'll see about that" Aneka had Lemon Spiked Mountain Dew. 

_ "No.." _ Camron's face paled as I tried to get out. 

"Stay still," Aneka said approaching me. "Camron can't you do anything?!" I asked. 

Camron looked just as nervous. _ "I'm sorry Michael...I guess this is the true end" _ He said. 

"What do you mean??" I said.

_ "Lemon Spiked, it's the true killer of SQUIPs, it will destroy me, unlike Dew Red," _ He said. "What?!" I said. 

_ "I'm sorry Michael...I wanted to help you, but I failed again" _ He said. 

"No, you didn't! You helped me so much, if it wasn't for you, I would've been broken!" I felt tears running down my face as Aneka was right in front of me. 

"Open up," She said as she shoved the drink down my mouth.

I was forced to swallow as the two let me go as I felt a huge amount of pain. "GAH!" I yelled in pain. 

I saw Camron in front of me on his knees. "Don't go!" I said as I saw him glitching. 

_ "Don't forget me.." _ He said as I tried to hug him, but he was gone. "NO!" I screamed as I felt tears run down my face

"Now, it's time for a new..." Aneka said but stopped. I looked up, Aneka was crying and one of her eyes were back to normal. "What are we doing..?" Aneka mumbled. It was Aneka. "Look at them, Michael and Camron had an amazing relation, and we ruined it," She said. "We can't do this" Aneka said. 

"Aneka..." I mumbled as she suddenly gripped her head. "M-Michael! I need Dew Red! Quick!" She said

I realized she was trying to fight the SQUIP as I nodded quickly getting up. "Oh no, you don't! SQUIPPed Jeremy said. "Forgive me" I mumbled as I punched him hard as I ran past him to the stage to my bag. 

After climbing up and finding my bag, I pulled out the Dew Red. I managed to get my way through the SQUIP students to Aneka, who was fighting off her own. I quickly opened it and shoved it into her mouth to drink it. 

She drank it as her eyes went red. She started screaming, then Jeremy did, then everyone did as I covered my ears, letting everyone

This brought back so many bad memories..but soon it all ended. I opened my eyes, seeing the unconscious group of students. I sighed. It was over...but Camron...

I'm so sorry...

I looked for Jeremy as I managed to find him, going over and shaking him. 'Jeremy wake up!" I said as he started to wake up. "Ugh...M-Michael..?" Jeremy mumbled. "Yes, it's me.." I said as he hugged me.

"Michael I'm so sorry!" He said. "First the SQUIP incident now this..."He said. "Hey..it's okay, this wasn't your fault, it was Aneka's.." I said

"It was...she..forced me to take a SQUIP and then it forced me to be dating Aneka, and I couldn't say no.." He said. "Explain.," I said

"Well..it started after the incident...after you saying that you didn't want to be friends anymore. That hurt me..but I thought it was okay since it was my fault...that all of that happened. So..I started cutting.." He said pulling up his sleeve. I saw faint lines. 

"One day, Aneka came over to my house, explaining that she was suffering from her SQUIP and needed help, knowing that I had one," Jeremy said. "But then she took me to her house and tried to seduce me, making me kiss her and slipped the pill into my mouth then," He said.

"The next morning I woke up and found out. I went to Aneka to find out why and she and my SQUIP threatened me to keep my mouth shut.." He said

"Jeremy.." I was too shocked. Jeremy was going through so much... I hugged him. "Dude I am so sorry..." I said. Jeremy hugged back. "But to be honest...I like you.." Jeremy said. "W-What?" I said

"I had a crush on you, but my new SQUIP didn't like that and that's why he forced me to be with Aneka.," Jeremy said. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like me-" Jeremy said but I forced him to be quiet with a soft kiss to his lips

Jeremy was red and I was blushing but Jeremy soon relaxed into it. I soon pulled away. ''I had always liked you, but after everything that happened, I was worried you were better off without me..guess I was wrong" I said. "I guess we both had our mistakes.." Jeremy said. I chuckled. "You can say that again.," I said as he took my hand. "I love you, Michael.." Jeremy mumbled

"I love you too.," I said with a smile and kissed him again, and he kissed back

Soon students started to wake up and leave, assuming it was all just everyone getting drunk. Then Aneka was one of the last, as we both went over. Aneka looked at us

"Jeremy...Michael.." She said

"What do we do..?" I whispered. "I got this" Jeremy said as he bends down to Aneka's level. "I know you had your reasons and your SQUIP made have caused some of this, but I want to hear your story. What was going through your head?" Jeremy said

Aneka took a deep breath in, then out. "Alright, let's start from the beginning," She said


	13. My Story

** _Aneka's P.O.V_ **

"When my friend Alicia first killed herself, I was in pieces. I lost someone who was like a sister to me. My parents were worried and I didn't want them to, so when I heard about a SQUIP, I knew it was my best choice. After I got one, it did help. I was able to mentally calm down and get back to normal life. After finding out what happened here, my SQUIP suggested we could "help" everyone by getting everyone a SQUIP. I thought it sounded weird, but I thought it could work, so agreed. Then that night..when I took Jeremy to my house to get the Dew Red, my SQUIP told me to seduce him. I didn't want to, but she took over my body. She did all of that to Jeremy" I said.

"After Jeremy left, I was crying, I felt horrible and disgusted for what I did. But my SQUIP said it was for the better. Then the next morning Jeremy came over and got mad, and I wanted to apologize, but yet again my SQUIP took over and said all of those things. I felt horrible, she had taken over my body for most of that, and I couldn't get out. I was trapped until after my SQUIP forced Michael to drink Dew Red. Seeing you and your SQUIP's relation, it made me realize that I couldn't let my SQUIP do this and I broke free" I said

"And that is where we are now," I said

I looked at the two and they looked shocked. "Aneka..that must of been horrible.." He said. "I know..and I am truly sorry for what I have done...I know it's gonna be hard to restart but I promise to help, in my own way," I said.

Michael and Jeremy looked at each other and nodded. 'We forgive you.." Michael said. "Thank you.." I smiled softly

I knew things were going to be hard but I was going to get through it


	14. The End!

** _*Later..*_ **

Things have been different since that day. Michael and Jeremy got officially together and they were so happy. Of course, Michael's mothers were so accepted of him and Jeremy's dad was happy Jeremy found love. Then one day... Everything changed

** _Michael's P.O.V_ **

Aneka, me and Jeremy were hanging out at Jeremy's place. We hung out a lot more and it was awesome. Aneka was an awesome gamer and she was fun to be around. But before I left, Aneka wanted to talk to me alone

So we walked home together.

"What is it?" I asked. "Well...I know how much you cared about Camron..and I wanted to give him back.." She said holding out a SQUIP pill. My eyes widen. 'Really..?" I said. She nodded. "Be happy.." She said.

I took it and hugged Aneka "Thank you," I said. She smiled.

That night I went home and took the pill, and went to sleep

** _*The next day..*_ **

It was a Saturday so I was woken up by my own time, but when I did, I saw a blue figure as I smiled. "Camron.," I said

"Michael..I-I'm alive..?' Camron said. I got up. "Yep..and we won," I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy my first book! 
> 
> \- Aneka


	15. UPDATE - EDITORS NEEDED

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this book. But now I am in need of editors to edit this book

If you are interested please comment below

Thank you!


End file.
